7teen: 2000 & 12
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP22: Jude thinks it's the end of the world but the others don't believe him, and then suddenly, oh yeah! Luckily, the gang, and some friends survive and try to make up a new life, but they aren't the only ones who survived, and they are in for quite a nasty shock when they find what happened to some of the others. What will shock you most is when you find what's really happening
1. Intro: End of the World? Yeah right!

**_Author's notes:_**

**_This is all just for fictitious reasons you know that, and why should I do this, it makes a good ep, and I also get to do this…_**

**_"December 21, 2012, and we're still going. Can we please put that GOBBLY GOOP TO REST?!"_**

**INTRO**

It was one day in late December, less than a week before the holidays. The mall was all decorated, Christmas sales were booming, and shoppers were going crazy with next to last minute Christmas shopping.

It was almost closing time and Caitlin was just coming back on her date with a guy named Jake. They were talking about a movie they had seen about people surviving the end of the world. "You know what the best part was?" Jake asked.

"Tell me…" Caitlin said.

"I got to go to it with you."

"Aw…" cooed Caitlin and they shared a kiss before letting each other go for the night.

"So, how long is this one going to last for?" I had to tease.

"Forever, I hope." Caitlin said.

"A-huh, I give it about until tomorrow." Nikki said

"I'm serious guys." Caitlin protested "Jake and I have gone on three dates so far, and we show no signs of breaking up."

"We know the story…" Jen said.

"You're going to say he's "The One" and then BOOM, you get dumped, you get weepy eyes, we have to suffer, you find a new guy and it starts all over again." Jonesy said.

"Just ignore them, Caitlin." Wyatt said. Caitlin thanked him for being supportive, but really she knew Wyatt was feeling the same.

"Hey, where's Jude?" I asked "Should he be here with us?"

None of us had seen Jude all day, and we called Starr and she said she was at Jude's place and she was with Jude under his bed. "He's been a little paranoid lately." she said "He's still thinking about… you know what!"

"Dude, it's, like, gonna happen!" her husband squealed and went right back to quivering.

That told us enough, and Starr said she'd stay with Jude and talk with us in the morning, which was expected to come.

"He's still clinging to that garbage?" Wyatt asked in dismay.

Jude had read about an article saying that people claimed that at exactly Eight pm on December twenty-first of this year, the world was going to end, and he wasn't the only one to believe this, many others around the mall were treating it real too. The nerdy guys even wore signs saying "The end is near" and ran in cowering whenever anyone so much as even said "Hi" to them.

The rest of us of course, and others felt that story was nothing but a bunch of baloney. It was December Twenty-first, and six pm, and the world was just fine. By the morning we all believed that everyone was going to be back to normal and life would go on.

In the meantime we all decided to head off. The mall was ready to close, and I had a date to keep with Amelie. Jonesy was excited about the next day too, he had scored an interview for what he felt like was the greatest job he could have, but even he didn't know what it was yet and would find out the next day.

"And then we get to find out how long it'll take for you to get fired." Nikki teased.

The rest of us chuckled, but Jonesy wasn't amused.

By the time I had finished my date with Amelie and dropped her off at home, I headed home myself, and it was almost eight pm. "Looks like you lose, Jude." I said as I counted down the last remaining seconds before heading into my home building "Five, four, three, two, one, and the world is…" before I could say another thing the ground began to rumble and quake "… shaking?"

The streetlights began to burst, and the grounds split up. Airplanes dropped down from the skies, and cars crashed into one another. "Whoa! Hey!" I shouted. Then the buildings everywhere started to break up and collapse, even my home building was starting toppling over right down on top of me…

"AAAAH… QUICK, QUE THE INTRO…!"

**_Intro Theme_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
we get to make all the rules  
spend more time with all my friends  
always hangin' together in a place where we grew up!_

_I'm 7teen…  
I have found my own way  
I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
And I am on my own now and forever_

_I'm… 7teen._  
_Life was sweet_  
_though we grew up way too fast_  
_Still, the memories will last_

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7…TEEN_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_7TEEN!_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I still find it outraging that people actually thought the world was going to end. "Ridiculous" just like the Y2K thing!_**

**_And for those who are curious, The Mayan calendar actually ran out of numbers August 3, 2011. Boy, some people have some nerve!_**


	2. New World

**CHAPTER ONE**

The next morning, all had settled down. The sky was all red and cloudy, and everywhere you looked was a mess. I don't even remember how I avoided being crushed by my home building, but I was in a mess myself. My clothes were partially ripped and my hair was a mess, at least my shades were fine, but the building was all to pieces, even the parking area was crushed, including my beautiful car. I even found corpses of people, and among them was my dog Penny.

I felt my heart being ripped in half, not just by what all that I had lost, but I felt that I was the only one left on Earth. I felt alone, so alone, but suddenly someone touched my back and I screamed and turned around, the whole gang was there and Starr and they screamed too. We exchanged screams back and forth, but we stopped.

"Guys!" I cried "Is it you…?"

They were all alive, a bit messy like me, but alive. "What the heck happened?" asked Jen.

Starr had done some calculations and said "It appears that Earth tremor we had last night set off a chain reaction deep from within the Earth molten-lava core, causing it to overheat, and spread shockwaves of powerful energy resulting in catastrophic consequences to all the electrical and computer systems all over the world as well as unpredictable land-subsidence to foundations."

All of us blinked in confusion, and Starr told us, in plain English, "Think of it as the end of the world."

"Dude." Jude said to Jonesy "You were so totally right when you told us."

"Uh, Jude, it was you who kept on rambling." Jonesy corrected him.

"Oh, yeah, huh-huh, forgot."

"Yeah, that's thrilling." said Jen "But has anyone even though of what we're supposed to do now? The whole world is like this. We may be the only ones left."

"Oh, no!" cried Caitlin "And I didn't get to call Jake again." She began to cry in bewail that Jake was most likely dead. Wyatt and I didn't even know if Serena or Amelie were still alive, we couldn't even try calling them as all our cellphones were really dead, and there wasn't really much to expect. "Wyatt, I think you and I just went back on the market." I said.

"Yeah, one that we'll never be sold from again."

Jonesy felt really upset that he'd never know what his new job was, and this made him turn to gaze across the street, but what he saw. He stuttered and stammered. "Jonesy…" Nikki said "Try to be specific." And he turned his wife's head to face across the street. "Whoa! Guys, check it out!" cried Nikki.

We all looked across the street and couldn't believe it but, there it was. The mall was actually still standing. It looked a little beat up, but not too badly. We all walked over and, Jude was suddenly distracted by a puddle of strange glowing ooze. "Cool…" he said as he leaned in to touch it, but Starr held him back "Jude, that's radioactive waste!"

Jude remembered reading comic-books about the stuff "I thought maybe if I touched it I'd get like, some super powers of somethin'."

"Yeah, a fatal death something is more like it." I said. This discouraged Jude form the ooze and he backed from it.

We reached the mall entrance, and peeked through the glass. It was hard to see with all the dust, but inside it didn't look too bad, a little messy, but the doors were locked tight. "I can't budge them." Growled Jen as she pulled and yanked on the doors.

"Excuse me, but I think I'm more qualified for this." Jonesy said as he pushed her aside, spit in his hands and pulled on the doors hard, but even he couldn't budge them and slipped off. We couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Let me try something." Nikki said, and instead of grabbing the doors she grabbed a large metal pipe on the ground and smashed the glass on the doors. "I always wanted to do that."

Some of us felt silly for not trying that in the first place, it wasn't like there were any cops around to arrest us.

Inside the mall, it was dark, due to the power being busted, and bits of broken glass and debris lying everywhere, even some of the shops were broken, but all in all the mall was in okay shape. "Dude, this reminds me of like, that movie where this guy is the last dude on Earth." Jude said "And he wakes up and realizes he can do whatever he wants and stuff."

Jonesy's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Jude, you're a genius."

_"Huh?"_ we all remarked, and before Jonesy could say anything we guessed it right away, and decided, why not! This was out turf now, once we cleaned up just a little, and even changed its name. This place was no longer a once great shopping mall, but officially our new community, we decided to call it "7-Town!" we even made and hung up a large sign on the front of the mall.

All of us converted the shops to homes and shelter, and we even managed to make food with what little we had, and Starr was able to use her brains to construct a hydroponic garden to help us continuously gain things to make more food.

The only thing left to decide was who was going to be the head honcho. Jonesy said he was born to lead, but Wyatt suggested that he do it. This made Jen angry. "What? You two think a woman can't do it?"

This resulted in all of us getting into an argument, except Jude who whistled loudly for us to hush up, and he made one of his inspirational speeches. "We are the last ones left, as fast as we know. All we've pretty much got is each other and we have to depend on each other for survival. Yet here we are… built a whole new place, and ready to start a whole new life. Is this what we should be doin'? Fightin'? Arguing? I think not. I say we should embrace what little we have now, and learn to revive a few of the old things we did before… respect one another!"

This made us all realize how silly we were acting and we did remember that Jude knew this whole mess was coming, and he was Prime Minister of all of Canada, for ten minutes. "You should be mayor, Jude." Caitlin said

The rest of us agreed too, and Starr agreed that she'd help him all the way. Jonesy even offered to be his second-hand, and Jude, well… he just couldn't refuse, and so it was settled. Our new lives had begun.


	3. Just like in the movies

**CHAPTER TWO**

We managed to get through our first few days, and as miraculous as it seemed, there were other survivors too. Some were people we knew, some were total strangers. It was unquestionable that we were more than willing to let them into our community, as long as they respected the rules we had planned out.

Anyone who wanted to see Jude had to get through Jonesy first, as he was Jude's number-1, and practically only security guard and secretary. Jude had already made a few bizarre, yet fair rules, and among one of them was instead of exchanging money, the new currency was tabs from soda cans, or bottle-caps. Since there were plenty of them lying around all over outside everyone could be rich, and no one would have to worry about starving or not making a profit. A very weird system, but effective.

We all had our jobs, apart from maintaining power, supplies and shelters as well as good health. Jen was in charge of our athletic section. Nikki and Catilin were in charge of the fashion programs, which proved to be quite useful as everyone needed new clothes. Wyatt was in charge of music, and I was in charge of our entertainment district. I actually managed to get the Gigantoplex working and got all the movies working, and what's more, several people and I would perform plays or musicals, or make our own movies. Even though they weren't like the old day movies, everyone was just grateful to be all working together.

The more people we found, the more our community expanded, and soon it was well functioning. We even made a little community outside of the mall, artificial yet comfortable small houses and we build a little school too for any little kids whom we found. It was a good thing one of our survivors was a teacher.

Still, as grateful as we all felt, a lot of us did feel rather unhappy for many things. Some missed their parents, some like Wyatt and I had lost their dates in the chaos and we were never able to find them.

Even Jude missed his folks, though they were never around much to begin with. We all exchanged our woes and feelings when we met at Central hall, AKA: The center of the mall and had a card night. Caitlin was still thinking about Jake, and Jen hated to admit but she was almost actually missing Courtney teasing her, or even Robbie and Diego.

"I don't miss my folks that much." Nikki said.

_"What?!" _we all went.

"You don't miss your own parents?" asked Wyatt "The people who gave you life?"

"Who were always there for you when you needed them?" I added.

"That's right." Nikki said "They were often crazy kooks. Kooks that I… I often liked to tease behind their backs… and I'd… love to pull pranks on from time to time!" Her voice sounded tearful and she was quivering trying hard not to let it out, but Jonesy held her close and told her to just let it out.

All of us were feeling pretty droopy in the chops, and we began to wonder how everyone else in the community was taking it, most likely not too well.

"Maybe we ought to do something to perk ourselves up." I suggested "Like maybe…"

"Throw a big party or something?" asked Caitlin.

Jude really liked that idea, but some of the others weren't so sure. "I'm not so sure a party would be a good idea." Jen said "It would be like celebrating the disaster, and all of our loses. It would probably make everyone feel worse."

As much as Jen had a point, even she began to realize the other sides to having a big party. It would be like a giant get-together that the whole community could attend and really get to know everyone and realize that they weren't really all alone.

As mayor of our community, Jude made it official "Let's do it!"

We made the arrangements, Jude made the public announcement, and in a few days we had the big party, and everyone did cheer up. We had games, dancing, and plenty of food and refreshments. Plus, everyone seemed to be really getting along well, and kept well behaved, and some were even starting to form relationships with the others.

Jude really felt proud. But Starr was just as proud of him for leading everyone to happiness. "I can't take all the credit." he said "You all helped me too, and like I say, that's what teamwork is all for."

His wife pecked his cheek, but suddenly Jude looked worried about something. "What now?" Starr asked.

"Um, I'm getting' that strange feelin' about that same movie I saw about the world ending and people surviving." Jude said "I vaguely recall that this would the point when some freaky psycho dudes who look like zombies or mutants of people we once knew would come after us."

Starr found that ridiculous "Those just in the movies, Jude. They aren't real."

But, suddenly, the music cut out and so did our power source for the lights. "What's happened?" asked Jonesy.

"Get those lights back on." cried Wyatt.

The lights came on instantly after that, but everyone turned round and we saw more people standing in a large group by the mall entrance, all dressed in black hooded robes and they all had pale and mildly burned skins, and many of them were very familiar to us all. Among them was Coach Halder… Darth and Julie… Yummy Mummy and Stanely… The Clones, much to Nikki's extreme horror, and up in the front was none other than Ron!

"It can't be…!" cried Jen.

"Oh, yes, it could, maggot." hissed Ron "Didn't you ever see end of the world movies?" asked Coach.

Many of us raised our hands, and we didn't have to even guess of what was coming next. "You're going to eat us up, right?" I asked.

The mutants nodded.

"And we're going to become one of you?" asked Caitlin.

The mutants nodded.

"And we should be running about now instead of standing around here yakking about it?" asked Jonesy.

The mutants just started coming after us and everyone ran about in panic.


	4. Plan of action

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was chaos all over the place. Screaming, and running as the mutants went after whoever was in their sights, even the gang and I.

"Masterson…!" Coach growled as he grabbed Jen's leg trying to pull her in. Jen screamed and kicked him off.

Nikki was surrounded by The Clones as they chanted. _"One of us…! One of us! EEE…!"_ This made Nikki really lose and go crazy on them. She punched and jabbed and batted them out of her way, something she had longed to do since the day she met them, but it didn't stop them from getting right back up and coming after her again. She would have had it had Jonesy and swung down on a rope and grabbed her. "Nobody messes with my woman!" he roared at the mutants.

Nikki was ever so grateful, but suddenly she screamed "Look out!" as she pointed that they were swinging right to a ledge where more mutants were waiting. The grabbed his leg, but he managed to slip out of his shoe to escape them. "Man, I just got these!" he groaned.

Down below, Jen and I had been avoiding the mutants as best as we could, and suddenly ran into one very familiar looking mutant. "Hey, Flash. Hiya, handsome"

"Courtney!" we both said in disbelief. "They got you too?" cried Jen.

"Ah, puh-lease, it's not like I had much of a choice, just like you don't either." Jen and I stepped back and then ran for it as Courtney chased after us. "We better split up." cried Jen, and so we did. Jen went right and I went left, but as anyone would have expected, Courtney ran after me. "Come closer, Mykan, and I promised I won't bite hard."

This only urged me to run faster, and I ran right into Caitlin. _"They're after me!"_ we both said, and we turned to face each other _"They're after you?"_

That's when a mutant resembling Trisha came alone and she looked ready for a brawl. "Come on, Lemon-head! You and me, right now!"

"Mykan, I'm coming for you." Courtney cooed sinisterly. Caitlin and I both screamed and ran for our lives.

Some of the people of our community suggested we fight back, but sadly Jude hadn't organized a defense-department yet believing war would not be needed. At the moment, we were practically defenceless, but we did have ways to contain the mutants by locking them in the old stores that had not yet been converted into homes or new businesses.

Nikki especially loved locking The Clones up in the Khaki Barn "You love it so much, why don't you just stay in it?" she shouted.

Jude put the community on alert to return to their homes and lock all the doors and windows. The rest of us all met up at the mall central to hold an emergency meeting. "Exactly who saw this coming?" asked Wyatt.

Jude shyly raised his hand.

"Focus…!" Jonesy snapped "We've got to do something about these zombies."

"They're not zombies, Jonesy. They're mutants." Nikki said "And how are we supposed to stop them? We don't have weapons."

"Anyone know of a good weapon store?" Jude suggested. That made us all remember, there was an actual hunter-shop deep in the mall where he worked once, and it sold weapons like guns and swords and harpoons, but that store was on the other side of the mall, and not all of the mutants were detained, plus some of them were actually starting to break free.

We needed to have temporary weapons to try and stave them off. We had no choice but to use or brains and what little we had around us to make our own weapons.

We found some strong metal pipes still lying around, and Caitlin, knowing her skills in sewing managed to make us a giant net to trap some of the mutants in. "We need more than just these." Wyatt said.

"I think I'm way ahead of you." Starr said, and she presented us with old cans of beans. "Beans…? This is your weapon?" Jen asked in confusion.

Starr nodded and explained to us that they were no ordinary beans, she had a feeling that we would need to defend ourselves one day and managed to mix-up some stuff she had conjured. All we had to do was pull the tabs and toss the can and BOOM, like grenades.

"A-haw-some…!" cried Jude, and he almost lost his nerve and threw one of the cans, but we all stopped him, and Starr cautioned him that these cans weren't toys and we didn't have many of them. Each of us had one can and only one. So we'd have to use them only at the right time.

"Well, what are we waiting for…?" I said. The others agreed, and we made our plans to split up and each cover a different route to the hunter-store. That way the mutants wouldn't be able to go after all of us and would be forced to split up, which would give us and equal chance to slow them down. Some of us would even crawl through the air ducts for extra safety and to keep an eye on things from above, through the shaft grills.

Jude made an announcement over our actual intercom cautioning the community to remain indoors. "Things are about to get pretty ugly." Jude said "The world as we knew ended, but we're not going to let this one go without a fight."


	5. Unreal

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was almost like being inside of a video game where you had to shoot things. We crept ever so quiet around the mall while at the same time the mutants were searching for us, if they weren't already locked up and trying to break free, or trying to break into the other homes.

Jonesy, Nikki Jen and Wyatt were moving quietly below, slinking around and keeping safely out of sight, while Caitlin and I were moving quietly above in the air-ducts. Jude and Starr were crawling across another section. We had no way of staying in close contact though and would have to rely on each other's swiftness.

We managed to make it halfway across the mall, but suddenly Caitlin looked up and swore she could see a familiar face among the mutants. "Jake!" she squealed and called down to him, causing Jake and the other mutants to turn and spot the others. _"CAITLIN!"_ the rest of us growled, and then our friends down below were on the run. "Nice going, Caitlin." I snapped at her.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself."

The mutants we're gaining on the gang below, and suddenly there were more mutants blocking their way forward. This was it, time to rock and roll! With their pipes they began to bash, club, and whack the mutants out of the way, and those of us up in the shafts dropped our nets on more of them. "We're almost there!" cried Jonesy "Keep going!"

Before long we all made it to the hunter-shop. Caitlin, Jude, Starr, and I hopped out from the shafts. "Is everyone alright?" asked Wyatt, and then we all gazed at the beautiful spread of weapons that lay before us. "We are…" Jen snickered.

"But they won't be." Nikki added hinting to the mutants trying to break their way in.

As we loaded the guns, Caitlin didn't feel so sure any more about killing the mutants, especially Jake. "Caitlin, this is not time to get sentimental." I said to her. "If we don't get them, they're going to get us." added Wyatt.

"Oh, but…!" Caitlin couldn't stop staring at Jake, even though he was a mutant. She even moved closer to the door gazing lovingly at him and the way he tried to claw his way in. "Oh, he's trying to reach for me." She cried, but that's when Jake broke a small hole and grabbed her in a rough way. Caitlin managed to wretch away. "Then again, we probably would've broken up anyway."

We all rolled our eyes but then readied our weapons. Jonesy cocked his gun "Make my day, mutant breaths!"

BOOM! We fired right at the gates, blasting it hard and sending to mutants back ways. "YEE-HAA…!" Jude hollered as we all headed out blasting the living daylights out the mutants. Eventually one-too-many mutants would gang up on us at once, meaning it was time to crack open a can of beans!

KAPOW!

KABOOM!

"STIIIII-RIKE…!" hollered Wyatt…

Ron could see we were making a big fight out of it. "Okay, maggots! You wanna play war…? Let's play war!" and he ordered his team of mutants start throwing things at us; shards of glass, metal steaks with sharp ends. I just pulled the tab off of my can of beans "All in favor say die!" I said as I tossed it up to the ledge where they stood, and they all fell over when it exploded. Even Courtney was killed among that group. "I just fell for you again." she groaned. I just shot her again. "Finally, I've shut her up!"

Caitlin was almost enjoying herself, and suddenly she spotted Trisha. "Oh! This is going to feel great." she snickered and cocked her gun, and she mercilessly let Trisha have it one shot after another- one for each and every horrid thing she had done to her and to us, plus one final shot "That one was just for the fun of it."

"MASTERSON…!" shouted Coach as he lunged for her, but Jen shot him dead "Sneaking from behind; major foul!"

Nikki really enjoyed shooting out the clones One… "EEE…!" Two… "EEE…!" Three… "EEE…!"

"Oh, ah, yeah, that felt so good!"

Eventually, we ran out of ammunition, and there were more mutants coming after us. We dashed back to the store to get more ammo, only to find "There's no ammo left!" cried Jonesy.

"What?!" snapped Caitlin "But there has to be!"

The last of the mutants were all gathered into one group, still large enough to take us out and it really looked like this was the end for us. Jude and Starr held onto each other in panic. Jonesy held onto Nikki almost crushing her, but she pretty much didn't care much to shove him off.

Suddenly, just as the remaining mutants were able to kill, they were shot at and killed off from outside, much too all our confusion. We gazed outside and saw none other than Serena and Amelie, both holding guns.

Wyatt and I couldn't believe our eyes.

"Serena…?"

"Amelie…!"

We dashed over to our girlfriends and they jumped into our arms. Wyatt and I felt like crying, and when we asked how they survived. "We were only slightly mutated by the chaos." Serena said "Oui, oui…" agreed Amelie "But we did not turn into one of those 'orrible creatures."

It turned out that Serena now had super-human strength and could lift up at least half a ton, and Amelie, the only thing about her was she seemed to have acquired a lizard-like tongue, and she could eat things like insects or other inedible things. "Eh! Whatever." I simply said "Dating a slight mutant may be fun."

Amelie giggled and we shared a tongue kiss. It was kind of wild the way she would just poke the insides of my mouth like that. "WHOA-HO-HO…!" I cried in joy. "I take it back; this is going to be awesome."

With the mutants all defeated, Jude spread the good word to all the community. However, the people seemed outraged and disgusted by what we had done.

"You just up and killed them? That is so sick."

"Yeah, wouldn't it have been easier just to talk and try to reason with them."

We began to think that everyone had gone totally crazy, but ultimately in the end, the community decided to kick us out and after everything we had done for them, we were rudely and unfairly thrown beyond the boundaries of our own town.

"Anything else you jerks got to say?" shouted Jonesy.

"_YOU'RE FIRED…!"_ everyone shouted back, and Jonesy could not believe of all things to say, they chose that.

"Uh, anyone realize, we have no place to go now?" Jen pointed out.

"No we don't." Starr said "We'll just move on, and find another place."

"Yeah…" Wyatt said "And this time it'll only be us."

"We'll totally run the show." added Caitlin.

Serena and Amelie agreed and decided to come with us. "Well, come on them. What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Let's get goin'!" hollered Jude, and he headed off on his skateboard so fast that he seemed to be leaving us all behind calling out to him. "Jude…! Jude…!"

Jude tried to skate back, but strangely, he just kept going the in the same direction, and everything was getting foggy and dark.

"Jude…! Jude…!" Starr said as she shook Jude's body. Her husband woke up in the startle banging his head on the wall of his bedroom. "Starr?" he asked sleepily. "What happened? Is this our new home?"

His wife looked confused "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about Jude."

Jude tried to explain and remind about the end of the world, but Starr just opened the curtains to reveal that it was December 22, eight in the morning, and everything was just fine. "Whoa…!" cried Jude as he gazed out his window.

Starr explained that Jude had gotten so paranoid the other night that he hit his head on the edge of the bed and knocked himself out. She stayed with him all through the night.

"It was all a bad dream." Jude said "There was no end of the world."

Starr shook her head, and Jude just threw his arms up in the air jumping around like a maniac going "YAHOO…!"

When Jude got to the mall, and met up with us at the lemon, we all were there just to tell him "We told you so." The world hadn't ended, and life would go on.

I even showed everyone a clipping the morning newspaper. "It says here that half the people in the world, who believed in that garbage, were horribly embarrassed."

Jude felt like a total idiot, but we were all quick to forgive him. It was who he was, and we loved our Jude just as he was. Jude wiped a tear from his eye "Heavy…!" he said. "But there is an end coming." he said.

All of us felt as if he was going to go through another episode. "What ending? When…?" asked Nikki. "Right about, here… and… now!"

**_(Fades to black)_**

"Mm, huh, hu, hu… Told ya so."

**_(Ending theme)_**

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN…!_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN"_**


End file.
